


The nightly exploits of Nuclearsnake

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Drabbles [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, does this even count as anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe spying on Jensen using his infolink hadn’t been such a good idea after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightly exploits of Nuclearsnake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. It just jumped into my head, got stuck there and ended up on paper in about five minutes. I'm sorry for any mental scarring.

„And you don’t do that unless I tell you so. Or do I need to remind you again?“  
There was a moment of silence and then the slap of something hard on skin followed by a surprised yelp from Jensen.  
“Do I?”  
Sarif’s tone was hard and sharp.  
“No,” Jensen groaned.  
“What was that?”  
“No,” he said again, voice shaky.  
“Good boy.”  
The quiet rustle of clothing filled Pritchard’s ears and then, much to his horror, a low moan in what was unmistakably Jensen’s voice, shuddering and drawn-out and definitely something Pritchard had never wanted to hear from him.  
He hastily broke the connection, staring down at his desk with his heart pounding in his chest. Maybe spying on Jensen using his infolink hadn’t been such a good idea after all.


End file.
